


one love / two mouths

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Bites, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol goes about his morning, letting the dog out, getting the paper, chatting with the neighbours - not noticing all the lovebites Jongin has left on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one love / two mouths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepydanceur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/gifts).



> based on [these](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/612397816766337024) [two](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/572773007749468161) tweets. hello its me i have no time for anything that isnt work or sleep isnt 2016 a blast. WHATEVER HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAREN!!!!

Chanyeol opens his eyes to sunlight streaming through the curtains and Jongin curled up beside him in bed, and wonders if he’ll ever get used to this. He pushes himself up on his elbow, looking down at Jongin with a smile. He’s still fast asleep, snuffling a little when Chanyeol moves. Chanyeol shifts a bit closer to him and gently brushes his hair out of his face.

The night before had been great - it always was, with Jongin, but last night Chanyeol had gotten him to come three times before they both collapsed in bed, sweaty and exhausted. He’d only just managed to get Jongin to stay awake long enough to change the sheets, and by the time they were curling up together he was already out like a light.

Chanyeol isn’t quite sure what woke him up so early, although he suspects it might have something to do with the ache he feels when he stretches his legs out under the covers. The soreness only makes him want to stay in bed longer, but he knows he should be productive instead. He works himself up to it after a few minutes and pulls the blankets back, then tucks them in around Jongin. He presses a gentle kiss to Jongin’s cheek before standing up to find his pants.

Monggu greets him right outside the bedroom, yipping at his feet until Chanyeol finds and fills his dog dish. With the dog satisfied, Chanyeol is free to make coffee, checking his email on his phone as the machine drips. There’s already a few that will need replies before the end of the day, and he marks them as such before Monggu paws at his leg, whining to go outside.

“Alright, buddy boy,” Chanyeol yawns, following the tiny poodle to the front door and letting him out into the yard. It’s chilly outside, winter still in the process of turning over to spring, and Chanyeol wishes he had taken the time to find a shirt before coming out.

He picks up the newspaper off the edge of the porch, then whistles for Monggu. The dog trots back inside and Chanyeol moves to do the same, but as he turns, he sees the guy next door also out on his porch, checking the mail - Junmyeon, he thinks his name is. Chanyeol waves to him and gets a wide grin back.

“Good morning,” Junmyeon calls, crossing the porch to greet him at one end. “Did Jongin send you out for the paper?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “He’s still asleep.”

Junmyeon laughs, leaning on the railing. “I figured. I’ve never seen him outside before noon.” He opens his mouth to say something else, but pauses, giving Chanyeol a weird look. “You guys doing okay?” he asks after a moment.

“Uh, yeah,” Chanyeol says, caught off guard by the question. It’s a little strange to him that Jongin’s neighbours are openly aware of their relationship, but he supposes he’ll get used to it eventually. He scratches his neck, not really sure how to respond. “We’re-- we’re doing great, actually.”

“That’s good,” Junmyeon says, but his expression is still unsure. “It’s just, your--”

He cuts off when the door opens behind him, and another boy steps out, rubbing his eyes. “There you are,” he sighs, wandering sleepily over to Junmyeon and tucking himself against his side.

Junmyeon grins and wraps an arm around him. “Morning, baby,” he murmurs, kissing his temple. He looks up at Chanyeol and smiles a little sheepishly. “Sorry. This is Jongdae, my fiancé.”

Jongdae gives a little wave. “You’re Jongin’s boyfriend, right?”

Chanyeol nods, hit again by the strangeness of the situation. Jongdae squints at him for a moment. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“What?” Chanyeol asks, looking down at himself for injury.

“That mark,” Jongdae says, gesturing at his neck. “Did his dog bite you, or something?”

Chanyeol remembers, very suddenly, the night before - Jongin latching onto his throat, licking and sucking and nipping at the skin. Jongin’s teeth scraping over the side of his neck. Jongin biting down when he came.

He slaps a hand over the mark, his face going red. Jongdae looks a little confused, but Junmyeon seems to have understood, and is slowly turning red as well. “I-I gotta… make coffee,” Chanyeol says weakly, and flees back into the house.

He immediately heads to the bathroom and checks his reflection in the mirror. Sure enough, his neck and collarbones are littered with marks - bruises blooming purple and red, and on one side of his throat, there are definitely teeth marks. Chanyeol huffs at his reflection and enters the bedroom.

Jongin is still curled up in bed, but he opens his eyes when Chanyeol comes closer, giving him a sleepy smile as he sits up. The sight almost makes Chanyeol forget the pressing matter at hand. Almost. “What did you do to my neck?”

Jongin furrows his brow, reaching up to rub his eyes. “Good morning to you, too?”

Chanyeol clambers back onto the bed and kneels beside him. “ _Look_ at this,” he huffs, tilting his head to expose his neck. It’s a bit of a weird angle, but he can still see Jongin’s eyes widen in shock.

“I--” he starts, but cuts off in favour of running his fingertips over the darkest bruises. The light brushes against his throat make Chanyeol shiver a little, especially when Jongin stops on the bite mark. Chanyeol wonders if Jongin can feel his pulse running underneath it.

“I did this?” Jongin asks quietly, awed.

“You sure did,” Chanyeol snorts, then, after a pause, “Also, I might’ve scared your neighbours.”

Jongin laughs, his hand falling away, but after a moment he brings it back up to touch the bite mark again. “Is it weird that I--”

He cuts off and Chanyeol pulls away a little, eyebrows raised. “That you what?”

“That I… like this,” Jongin says quietly. “Seeing where I…” He trails off and drops his hand again. “They don’t hurt, do they?”

Chanyeol smiles softly, endeared. “No, they don’t hurt.”

Jongin bites his lip. “I like being able to see where I touched you,” he admits quietly.

It makes Chanyeol shiver, but he covers it up with a smirk. “Yeah? You wanna leave marks all over me?”

Jongin blushes hard, pushing Chanyeol’s face away. “Don’t make it sound so dirty.”

“Aw, why not?”

“It’s too early for that.”

“Is it?” Chanyeol asks, snaking a hand up over the sheets between Jongin’s legs. Jongin yelps and scrambles away, laughing.

“Chanyeol! Don’t do that!” he scolds, but his smile takes away any heat in it.

“What?” Chanyeol says, feigning innocence. “I just want to see where I touched _you_.” He presses close, catching Jongin’s wrist and kissing him gently.

Jongin hums and pulls away. “We both need to shower before anything else, okay?” He shifts a little, making a face. “I still feel sticky.”

Chanyeol laughs and stands up again, tugging Jongin up with him, and leads the way to the bathroom. He pushes Jongin under the spray as soon as it’s warm enough and joins him a second later, pushing his bangs back off his face.

Jongin smiles at him, water running in rivulets down his neck and chest, and reaches up, putting a hand on the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him down so their foreheads touch. “Sorry about the marks,” he murmurs, his free hand coming up to stroke gently over the bruises on Chanyeol’s neck. “I won’t do it again if you don’t like it.”

“What if I do?” Chanyeol asks, settling his hands on Jongin’s hips. “You like it, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Jongin admits, a little flustered, “but--”

“Then it’s fine,” Chanyeol cuts him off, and leans in a little further to brush their lips together. “Just… maybe with less teeth next time. We don’t need the neighbours thinking we’re getting freaky in here.”

Jongin snorts a laugh and pulls Chanyeol more fully under the spray, then leans up to kiss him, the shower water making the slide of their mouths hot and slippery. Chanyeol breaks away from Jongin’s lips and trails wet kisses down his neck, stopping at the base of his throat and latching on to suck a mark of his own onto Jongin’s skin.

Jongin groans quietly, clinging tightly to him. Chanyeol feels him getting hard against his thigh and pulls back with a smirk. “Unless you want to get freaky, that is.”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin sighs, half exasperation and half whine, and Chanyeol leans down once more to kiss the sound out of his mouth.

They stay in the shower until the hot water runs out, but neither of them end up much cleaner than they were before they went in. Jongin pouts about it until Chanyeol nips at the red mark blooming at the base of his throat, and then decides he doesn’t mind so much.

(And later, when Monggu yips at the front door again and Chanyeol gets up to let him out, he remembers to grab both pants and a scarf.)


End file.
